


Yellows

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colors, F/M, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: "You are my forever yellows, until all colors disappear."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Yellows

Yellows.

Sunday morning; birds are chirping, the wind blows just about right and soothing. The weather is great, the grass is full and green, the bushes just got their trim.

Of all days, of course, he picked the best; after all, 'twas the only thing he couldn't make of a mess.

Palms sweating, excessive heaving of anxious sighs and whining. Walking back and forth, he feels his nerves are close to bursting.

He couldn't be more excited, 'tis the day he has long awaited. Not that she wasn't yet his, but he needs binding to make her his missus.

" _The groom and the best man are being called,_ " one of the bridesmaids announced after a few knocks on the wooden door.

" _This is it!_ " the groom exclaimed in excitement, " _Finally!_ "

The groom looks around as he ascended to the altar, only happy faces he could see. No bitter soul to object their union would there be.

People murmuring softly as the bride walks down the aisle; all fell in admiration as she parades beautifully in her white wedding gown. The blank dress didn't seem so colorless as she pigments it with her pinks, yellows, and violets.

" _...you may now kiss the bride,_ " the priest pronounced, blessing both newly wedded husband and wife.

Dreamy sighs and claps of awe filled the wedding hall as their lips meet, it even made her mother happily weep.

Sunday afternoon; the sun's still roaring. The crowd has broken into groups. People are eating, dancing, drinking, and chattering. Then, it was time for a toast. The best man was the first to speak—

" _Hey man, it finally happened. I'm proud of you. You survived a month of sleepless nerve-wracking nights. You didn't faint at the altar nor threw up,_ " he stifled a snicker.

" _You married the love of your life. You really went big on that one,_ " he laughed softly as he wipes a teardrop off his cheek that he has been holding back since. " _I give you my best wishes._ "

" _...look, I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I couldn't. But I'm sure you'll make her happy, so I'm not worried. Congratulations, man. To you both._ " Tetsurou sniffles as he ended and sent the voice mail.

Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tux messily drooping from the bench. He smiles sadly as he utters the words he only wanted for her to hear, " _You are my forever yellows, until all colors disappear._ "


End file.
